


[兰贵] 酒醉误事

by DialoguePlagiarist



Category: Arthur - Fandom, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DialoguePlagiarist/pseuds/DialoguePlagiarist
Summary: omega阿格规文发情期用屁股煎了beta兰斯洛特，两人没有任何浪漫关系，有兰斯洛特/桂妮薇尔的暗示（明示）写这个大纲的时候我也喝多了，酒醉真的误事
Relationships: Agravain/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Kudos: 4





	[兰贵] 酒醉误事

深夜，阿格规文仓皇逃出卧室。

卡美洛举行庆典，不少圆桌骑士今晚留宿宫内。阿格规文和高文睡同间房，此刻他血缘上的哥哥躺在床上，睡得像三天没合过眼一样沉。阿格规文是Omega，而且他眼下正在发情期。按理说他应当尽快找人解决此事，以免引发更大的动乱，但阿格规文不知向谁开口。骑士大多是Alpha，他又长期隐瞒自己性别，此刻不想暴露身份，也怕落下话柄。高文倒是知道他的性别，但他倘若此刻将高文叫醒，下场或许是兄弟乱伦——

阿格规文摇头，把可怕的场面甩出脑海。他头发已经全部被汗水打湿，紧贴在脖颈上，拂过他胀痛着的腺体。阿格规文自己下狠手在后颈上掐了一把，痛得几乎站不住脚，但余痛很快让脑子恢复清醒。他喘了几口气，又继续往走廊的尽头走。

希望能找到几间空房。阿格规文想。他至少可以把门抵住，等到发情期结束之后再出去。骑士们不会在宫内久留，除了——除了兰斯洛特。

就算是这种情形，阿格规文一想到兰斯洛特成夜在宫内留宿，就忍不住咬牙切齿。不知廉耻的疯子！他在脑子里骂。这甚至短暂地转移了他的注意力。他终于拖着脚步走进走廊最深处的房间，门没锁，看起来里面没人。

阿格规文跌进房间内，摸索着将门反锁。他靠着墙滑到地上坐下，用发抖的手指去脱自己的裤子。他对自己的厌恶之情在此刻达到最深，然而已无暇顾及。在过去他靠摩根的魔药解决信息素和发情期的问题。摩根理所当然地痛恨他的性别，给他灌下气味使人疯癫的药水，一旦失效发情期甚至更胜以往强烈。阿格规文不会忘记这种事，但酒似乎起了催化作用——从今往后，阿格规文也不会忘记这件事。

他将裤子褪到腿弯，胡乱将手指捅进下体。剧烈的喘息声让他自己听了也面红心跳，阿格规文咬住左手手背，几乎将手掌都塞进去，但依然无法填满欲望的深渊。即便如此，他还是很快高潮，喉咙里泄露出压抑的呻吟，并且身体已经擅自为下一次高潮做好了准备。

就在此时，在血液隆隆地流过他的鼓膜时，阿格规文听见床上传来怪异的声响。那听起来像是人的声音。阿格规文屏住呼吸，向床的方向走去。此刻室内一片漆黑，他被绊倒在床上，隔着被子与另一位骑士贴在一起。

阿格规文手忙脚乱地爬起来，对方似乎并没有被吵醒，他甚至听见平稳的呼吸声。阿格规文不免有些恼火，并且确定面前的人并非Alpha，他闻不见任何一点儿信息素，这多少能让人放下心来……阿格规文想着，慢慢挪到床上去。此刻他谈不上有什么理智可言。他掀起被单，摸到男人的阴茎，并且被本能指引，低头去吮吸那根东西。他在脑海里恶毒地咒骂，咒骂自己，也咒骂摩根勒菲。他一面用喉咙取悦着可能是任何一位的骑士，一面用手指操自己的阴道，生理泪水蒙住他的眼睛。

骑士呼吸声变重了，阿格规文停顿了片刻，确认他并未醒来。而后他撑起身，跨坐在骑士的身上，用手握着那根勃起的阴茎将它送进自己的身体里。他未经过扩张的阴道被完全撑开，在一瞬间就到达了高潮，痉挛的内壁比口腔更加热烈地吮吸着那根性器。

此时他脑子里除了性交已经想不到任何别的东西，阿格规文紧咬着嘴唇，疯狂晃动自己的腰追求着被填充的快感。他已经无暇顾及自己是否会惊动这位骑士，或是引来其他人。汗水和其它体液混在一起，打湿了一片床单。骑士像是在梦里察觉到什么似的，突然伸手握住他的腰，本能地将阴茎捅进他早已打开的生殖腔。

阿格规文眼前恍惚，不自觉发出沙哑的呻吟，倒在骑士身上，骑士沉重的喘息吐在他耳边。此时窗外的阴云终于挪开，月光毫无阻拦地照进房间，让这一疯狂行径无处遁形。阿格规文于是看见骑士闪着妖异光泽的深紫色短发，和令无数女人动心的面庞。他在那一瞬间战栗起来，并且用颤抖的手指去扼他的喉咙。

我竟没有带剑！阿格规文想。他闭上眼，沸腾的血液隆隆地从耳膜上碾过去，在轰鸣中他听见兰斯洛特的梦呓，他称他为桂妮薇尔，并在梦中猛烈地操他。我要求亚瑟王处置他，我要将他的罪公诸于众。阿格规文想。兰斯洛特亲吻他，亲昵地揽他的腰。他的一切亲热转化为同等的憎恶烙在阿格规文的脑海里。阿格规文想推开他，但只是更深地低下头颅，将后颈送到兰斯洛特的唇边。

直到这场荒唐的性交结束，兰斯洛特也没有咬他。阿格规文精疲力尽地躺在床上，心脏由于过度的性爱和恐惧砰砰跳着。他短暂地梦见兰斯洛特用剑将他劈倒在地，在血流干前清醒过来。

清晨，兰斯洛特从睡梦中醒来，更衣后前去向亚瑟王与王后辞行。隔着两百码外看见全身漆黑的阿格规文站在亚瑟王身边，并隐约听见一些“兰斯洛特”“王后”“不知廉耻”的字眼。兰斯洛特大喝一声，提剑冲上前。

阿尔托莉雅叹了口气，并不听两人争辩。“二位卿，”这位金发的Alpha皱着眉说，“可否先去洗个澡，再来同我汇报呢。”

END


End file.
